Kat Sanders
Stacy Katrina (Sanderson) Steel (Born January 20, 1984), is an American Professional Wrestler, better known as Kat Sanders. Kat is better known for her professional career in Worlds Greatest E-Federation (WGEF). After her early work in her Thomas Sanderson's federation PWTC, she was brought into modeling for fitness magazines. In her early career she was pushed to the top becoming apart of big angles in each of her promotions bringing her big success. After only one year in the business Kat is known around the professional wrestling world as having one of the best rookie years. Early life Stacy Katrina Sanderson was born on January 20, 1984 and was literally born into wrestling. Born to Thomas Sanderson the owner of a training federation in Miami, Florida (PWTC) Stacy didn't get a day without watching wrestling. When she turned 13 her father decided to start to train her in the ring, along with her younger sister Taryn and her older brother Justin. She picked up quickly on the sport from watching the moves so often. Stacy was 17 when she headlined her first show in the federation winning the women's championship in the federation. Stacy's brother and sister lost interest in the sport leaving Stacy to be the only child of Thomas to continue in wrestling. Stacy was the youngest champion and wrestler in the small company and many criticized her for winning, mostly because they thought it was due to her father being the owner. Stacy didn't pay much attention to that though, soon after winning the title she began to train new wrestlers and in the spring of 2006 decided to change her wrestling name to Kat to add more spunk. Stacy grew bored with her fathers federation and in the winter of 2007 decided to break off and go into other federations. Extreme Destruction Wrestling Many saw the WGEF as the birth of Kat Sanders but Kat got her start in the EDW. She signed a developmental contract with the federation hoping to be able to make it to the big times through the federation. In February 2007 Kat made her way to the EDW ring making her debut. From then on out Kat was on fire, in a few short weeks Sanders went on to win the EDW women's championship from Jenna McMahon. After holding the title for a month Sanders lost it to Nicole Richie. The same night that Sanders was named the new GM of EDW's Thermal. Kat aligned herself with Arielle Dawn and the two became a force to be reckoned with. Before Kat's time was up in EDW she began to fade out of the picture as she became busy with starting her professional career. The icing on the cake came when Kat's father, Thomas, had a heart attack which killed him. Kat left wrestling for a little bit starting her career again in WGEF. Worlds Greatest E-Federation Instant Impact Kat Sanders made her debut in WGEF in March 2007. Kat was welcomed with open arms and aligned herself quickly with Harlem Cena in a stable called The Impact Players, which included Sean Stratus and Gia Diamond as well. Kat won her shot at the women's championship at Judgment day 2007, the next day on RAW she was set to be the special guest referee for a match between Harlem Cena and David Steel, the stips were if Harlem won, he would get a shot at David's Undisuputed championship and if David won Harlem and Kat would have to be done forever. The plot began to thicken when Kat took a chair from the hands of David Steel during the match and did the unexpected hit Harlem Cena with it securing her heel status. Steel and Sanders went on to explain that they had the whole relationship planned out and had decided together to humiliate Harlem and show him for the loser that he was. The Steel-Sanders era After the defeat of Harlem Cena that Steel-Sanders era was born. David Steel and Kat Sanders were everywhere in the WGEF and with David being the Undisputed champion, Kat only had one thing to do, become the women's champion. She would do just that. After winning her chance at the WGEF women's title and an undefeated streak Kat was named the WGEF women's champion by defeating Eryhen Adams, Sharmaine James, and Trish Stratus in a fatal four way at King of the Ring in June 2007. The next month Steel and Sanders would push for a tag team title shot but were denied their shot until finally in September 2007 they were given a shot against Micheal Harris and Jason James. The pair won the tag team championships proving their power in the WGEF. In the meantime Kat had her hands full with women coming into the federation hoping to be able to beat the women's champion. Kat was named Mrs. WGEF 2007 in a vote for the end of the year awards, after having what was considered one of the best rookie years in the history of the WGEF. WGEF Women's champion Kat had her hands full with competitors as the women's champion, she was put to the test by Hailee Matthews, Sharmaine James, Lita, Jamie Austin-Cena, and Trish Stratus. Kat would compete in a long line of many different types of matches coming out on top in all of them. Kat's reign came to an end after four months when at Survivor Series 2007 she was put up against Summer Fox for her title. Kat lost the title in an amazing match. However Kat won her second women's championship the next month at Armageddon 2007 in a 20 minute ultimate submission match which was the main event, and yet again the next month Kat lost the title to Summer Fox once again in the Royal Rumble. Early Ending Kat's career was put on hold in February 2008 after being forced to forfeit her tag team championships due to an execpected pregnancy. This is not the end of the Incomparable diva though, just a short retirement. Kat is in fact staying active in the WGEF by playing manager for one of the newest talents that the WGEF has brought in, Evangelia Dorian. Kat trained Dorian before her debut in the WGEF and found it to be suiting for her to be her manager to "complete" a feud between Kat and former tag team partner Hailee Matthews. The Return Shortly after giving birth to Kat's first daughter she made her return to wrestling in a series of matches against Kayla Reynolds. Kat won each match and got herself entered into WGEF's King of the Ring tournament. Kat soared through the tournament making it to the finals at King of the Ring. She unfortunently was defeated by Dylan James and was unable to become the first ever Queen of the Ring. After losing the king of the ring tournament Kat was rarely showed on WGEF television and had finally had enough of it. She parted ways with the company in early September. Second Run in WGEF Sanders is set to make her return to WGEF in ring action at their PPV Far From Over on April 19, 2009 in a tag team match where she will team with Serenity Chambers to take on Kristlin Flint and Katya Rose. Online Championship Wrestling Kat had a short run in the OCW as well becoming apart of the Administration a stable which included Mike Mazzarone, Gregory James, Shannon Summers, and Blake Ramic. She cut her time in the OCW short however after finding that her priorities lied in the WGEF. World-Wide-Entertainment Kat began her career in the WWE after following her then husband David Steel into the federation, Kat made an impact much like she did in her other federations. Kat was quickly put into the running for the WWE championship but took a break from the business after finding out she was pregnat. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' **'Kittie Krusher' (Walls of Jericho) **'Incomparable' (Spear) *'Signature Moves' **'Sinz' (Moonsault) **'Lust' (Fameasser) **Brainbuster **Spike ddt **Clothesline **German Suplex **Atomic drop **Missile Dropkick **Chick Kick **Spinning heel kick **Sidewalk slam **Bitch Slap *'Managers/Clients' **Harlem Cena **Curtis Taylor **David Steel **Evangelia Dorian *'Tag Team Partners' **Arielle Dawn **David Steel **Courtney Helmsley-Micheals **Hailee Matthews *'Nicknames' **The Incomparable Bitch **The Queen Bitch *'Theme Music' **"Outside of this" by Greeley Estates = Stables and Groups = *'Steel-K-O'(WGEF, WWE) **David Steel **Amy "Lita" Dumas **Randy Orton *'Steel-Sanders Era'(WGEF,WWE) **David Steel **Matt Steel *'The Administration'(OCW) **Mike Mazzarone **Gregory James **Shannon Summers **Blake Ramic *'The Impact Players'(WGEF) **Harlem Cena **Sean Stratus **Gia Diamond = Championships and Accomplishments = *'Indy Federations' **IWF Women's champion (1x) **WWE-W Women's champion (1x) **UWR Tag team champion w/Hailee Matthews (1x) *'Extreme Destruction Wrestling' **EDW Women's champion (1x) **Babe of the week (2x) *'Worlds Greatest E-Federation' **WGEF Women's champion (2x) **WGEF Tag Team champions w/David Steel (1x) **Mrs. WGEF 2007 **WGEF diva of the week (4x) = Personal Life = Kat has two siblings, both former wrestlers. Taryn and Jayson Sanderson. Kat has one child Jaden Rose Sanderson-Steel, with former husband David Steel. The pair divorced after only a year of marriage.